Lupin the Third Part II
(Japan: ルパン三世 2nd series), also colloquially known as Shin Lupin III (新ルパン三世, lit. New Lupin III) or the Red Jacket series, is the second Lupin III television series which ran for 155 episodes spread over 4 seasons. It was simply titled "Lupin III" during broadcast, retrospectivelly getting "Part II" only with the airing of Part III. After reruns made the first series a fan favorite and following the success of the live action movie Strange Psychokinetic Strategy, the second TV series was produced and set five years after the first series. Two movies were released during the original broadcast: The Mystery of Mamo and The Castle of Cagliostro. It also crossed over with The Rose of Versalles, an anime series by the same studio which ran contemporaneaously with season 4. Donning a red jacket, Lupin reunited with Jigen, Goemon, and Fujiko to resume their thieving ways. This series retained the comic tone Miyazaki and Takahata brought to the close of the first series. While the darker tones of the manga were left out, many of the manga stories were adapted into episodes. Production Not much is known regarding the production of the Part II series. Tokyo Movie, the company that brought Part I was closed down in 1976 and was restructured as Tokyo Movie Shinsha (Tokyo Movie New Company) http://xoomer.virgilio.it/fedgrame/tms.htm#1977. Lupin the Third Part II was their first project that they produced with the help of outsourced studios such as Oh Production, Top Craft, and other currently unknown studios. Artland was credited and started from 1978 however it is currently unknown what episodes they had animated. https://web.archive.org/web/20030422042247/http://www.artland.co.jp/kaisya.htm TMS also set up the studio Telecom Animation Film during this time originally for overseas work however they got their first work on the series. According to Seiji Takahashi who was studio producer of Nippon Television, the series was produced for a high school audience (12-18). https://wavemotioncannon.com/2017/08/08/lupin-iii-a-short-interview-with-monkey-punch-animage-071978 Release Produced by the Japanese animation studio Tokyo Movie Shinsha, the series contains 155 episodes which aired between October 3, 1977 and October 6, 1980 on the Japanese television network, Nippon Television. Two feature films, The Mystery of Mamo and The Castle of Cagliostro, were released in theaters during the original broadcast run of the series. After Japan, the series was aired in Italy in 1981 under the title Le Nuove Avventure di Lupin III (The New Adventures of Lupin III). Later France aired the series in 1985 with only 52 episodes being dubbed and Spain aired all 155 episodes in 1991. The episodes, Wings of Death - Albatross and Farewell My Beloved Lupin, both directed by Hayao Miyazaki, were the first episodes of Red Jacket to appear in North America. They were dubbed by Streamline Pictures and distributed by Orion Home Video on VHS in 1993 and 1994, both under the title of "Lupin III: Tales of The Wolf". Both episodes were later bundled together on a single tape titled ''Lupin III's Greatest Capers''. Twenty-six episodes of Geneon Entertainment's English adaptation of the anime aired on Adult Swim starting on Monday, January 13, 2003 (January 14, technically, since it premiered at midnight). Episodes 1–27 were broadcast on the channel, with the exception of episode 3. 79 episodes were dubbed in English before Geneon folded and are available on DVD. In 2009, the episodes were restored from the 16mm masters correcting the color as well as removing the grain, dust and scratches. They are also uncropped unlike previous DVD releases and the Geneon versions. These were the basis for the Blu-ray releases in Japan, the Yamato Video releases in Italy (with different masters, subtitle-less for episodes 72 and 89) and the Discotek releases in the US. Currently the entire series is available to stream via Crunchyroll in the US and the first 3 episodes in Japanese as well as episodes 1, 2, 4 and 28 in English are available to watch on Youtube via TMS official channels. These are also available on tubi.tv in the US as well. In Japan they are available on Amazon Prime. The series has the distinction of being the first anime series to be broadcast in stereo starting with episode 99 and intermittently to the end. Voice Cast Japanese * Yasuo Yamada as Lupin III * Kiyoshi Kobayashi as Daisuke Jigen * Makio Inoue as Goemon Ishikawa XIII * Eiko Masuyama as Fujiko Mine * Gorō Naya as Inspector Zenigata Italian * Roberto Del Giudice as Lupin III * Sandro Pellegrini as Daisuke Jigen * Massimo Rossi as Goemon Ishikawa XIII * Piera Vidale as Margot Mine (Fujiko) * Marcello Prando as Inspector Zenigata English * Tony Oliver as Arsène Lupin III (1-79) * Bob Bergen as Wolf/Lupin (145 and 155) * Richard Epcar as Daisuke Jigen (1-79) * Steve Bulen as Daisuke Jigen (145 and 155) * Lex Lang as Goemon Ishikawa XIII (1-79) * Steve Kramer as Goemon Ishikawa XIII (145 and 155) * Michelle Ruff as Fujiko Mine (1-79) * Edie Mirman as Fujiko Mine (145 and 155) * Dan Lorge as Inspector Zenigata (1-79) * David Povall as Inspector Zenigata (145 and 155) French (Edgar, le Détective Cambrioleur) * Philippe Ogouz as Edgar de la Cambriole (Lupin III; 1-52) * Francis Lax as Auguste/Isidore/Jigen (1-52) * Jacques Ferrière as Inspecteur Gaston Lacogne * Serge Lhorca as Inspecteur Gaston Lacogne * Jacques Ferrière as Yokitori Goémon * Serge Lhorca as Yokitori Goémon * Catherine Lafond as Magali Mine * Nadine Delanoë as Magali Mine Episodes The US order was made by Pioneer on the grounds of avoiding Hitler's Legacy until a later date and TMS kept the order for streaming services. The Italian order is as of the airings on Mediaset channels that are different than the DVDs that follow the Japanese order. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Gallery 8a40767b-6c7d-480c-a9e6-08f85a519b8f.jpg|Promotional image of Lupin and Fujiko. 306 442.jpg|Group shot of the main cast. Magazine.JPG|Official Lupin the 3rd comic book, Circa 1978. Perfectbook.jpg|Series companion book, circa 1980. Ss.JPG|Lupin and Zenigata bendy toys set, circa 1977. Lupinflyer3large.jpg|Red Jacket section of a pamphlet from TMS. This was handed out to potential foreign distributors. Artwork.jpg|Artwork showcasing various characters that appeared in Part II. This appeared on both the Japanese and Italian DVD boxsets. 5836698.jpg|Promotional wallpaper for the North American release of the Pioneer dub. 010008000070.jpg|Cover of the Secret File 2 VHS, released 1992. Lupin jigen003.jpg|Jigen animation cel. Cell.JPG|Fujiko animation cel. Cover.jpg|Cover from the Japanese Lupin the Third second tv DVD Box, this is from Disc 11 of the box set. LupinIIIPart2PromoArt1990s.jpg|Promotional Artwork by Telecom, circa 1994-1995 LupinIIIPart2PromoArt2000s.jpg|Promotional Artwork by TMS, circa 2000s. Trivia *In Japan, it was nicknamed Shin Lupin III to differentiate from Lupin the Third Part I, reflecting the New Lupin III manga' title change although the series was still technically called Lupin III. It was only when Lupin the Third Part III got aired that retrospectively got the Part II title alongside Part I, even though officially it was known as Lupin the Third 2nd series (ルパン三世 2nd series) until TMS celebrated their 55th anniversary. Outside of Japan, the Red Jacket nickname was easier on the grounds that Lupin wore a red jacket throughout the series. *In the US, it was also originally called Lupin the 3rd however for a different reason. Pioneer decided to choose Part 2 when it was brought over due to missing archives for Part I as well as it was the only other series that they had license to. Part I was not released until much later and the other series weren't dubbed until Part IV in 2017. (While The Woman Called Fujiko Mine was dubbed, it is considered a spinoff.) *Due to its popularity in Japan, the Red Jacket series was the basis of the TV Specials after previous failures regarding Pink Jacket (Legend of the Gold of Babylon) and Green Jacket (The Fuma Conspiracy). *When Streamline got the rights to license the two episodes that became Greatest Capers, TMS gave them the masters that used the Cliff Hanger name. Cliff Hanger was an attempt to bring Lupin to markets where they couldn't legally use his name however only the Laserdisc game and Latin American dubs of Part 1 were known to use the name. Streamline mostly replaced the Cliff Hanger logo with their own custom logo. https://twitter.com/ashuraou/status/1180831005348892672 *According to Richard Epcar, he voiced Jigen for 104 episodes meaning that the Geneon English dub had dubbed the first 3 seasons. Richard Epcar Voice Over Resume It is currently unknown whether Geneon only got to 79 episodes before losing the license and gone under or they were dubbed and are currently lost since both the Discotek DVDs and streaming services are subtitled only from episode 80 onwards. *The stereo master tapes from episodes 99 onwards are lost as they are not in the archives, the only remains for stereo sound are Opening 3 used in The Combat Magnum Scattered in the Wasteland and The Wolf Saw an Angel as well as the creditless version with sound effects, and Opening 4 used in season 4. All current airings and releases are in mono. *The series has become extremely popular in Italy, going so far as to have a Lupin Store (a Disney Store-esque shop) located in Milan and is the only other country outside of Japan where re-runs are still aired on various Mediaset channels. There are various buildings with Lupin related artwork painted on. Restaurants that are named after the characters such as Zazà Ramen in Milan and Lupen and Margo (Lupin and Fujiko, with Lupen is spelt as it was pronounced and Margot was the name chosen for the Red Jacket dub) in Florence. References L Category:Series